


Glittery Boy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Reversal, Bottom!Lucifer, Dancing, Glitter, Leather!Sam, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Top!Sam, Twink!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s a bright, glittery boy that catches Sam’s eye





	Glittery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr 
> 
> Written for the Samifer Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card
> 
> Much love to @cravingsubjugation on tumblr for this wonderful idea of Lucifer covered in holographic glitter.

“Hey, Azazel,” Lucifer Milton laughed, leaning over the bar of the nightclub he was in every night. Today he had silver holographic glitter in his hair and along his lithe body, multichrome rings in his pierced nipples, and an icy blue winged liner. He was only wearing mermaid sequin shorts that changed from blue to black and were cut so short, the curves of his ass could be seen, fishnet stockings, and heeled combat boots. His cheekbones shimmered in a duochrome finish. “Can I get a shot?” he batted his lashes at the bartender. 

“What number is this, Luce?” Azazel asked, looking at the younger man shrewdly.    
“I’m not drunk yet,” Lucifer pouted. “Please?” 

Azazel sighed. Everyone was defenseless against the coy youth. “Fine,” he said. “What shot do you want?” 

“Give me a snakebite,” Lucifer purred, biting his lower lip. “Please.” 

Azazel mixed the shot and handed it to him. Lucifer beamed a smile that lit up the darkened club. “L’chaim,” he purred, knocking the shot back. A pleasant shudder went through his body. He peeled a five out of his shorts and slipped it to Azazel. “Keep the change, Azazel,” he said before slinking back onto the dance floor, giggling as he wove through the crowd to the dance floor. Finding an open space on the dance floor, he began dancing. Alcohol flowed through his veins, his expression light and happy. His entire body glittered and sparkled in the low lights of the club. His spine undulated and his eyes were striking with the black lashes and bright blue eyeliner, which only magnified how blue his eyes were. Lucifer did moves that would’ve made strippers proud, grinding on air as his acrylic nails, colored in a bright baby blue holographic nail polish, ran through his hair and tugging on it. The lights also caught and shone on Lucifer’s pierced nipples as his youthful appearance seemed to affect everyone in the club. 

It wasn’t long before a tall man dressed in a rich, dark brown leather vest and matching pants came up behind the younger man and grabbed his hips to allow him to rut. 

“Oh,” Lucifer purred. “Hi there. Like what you see?” 

“I do,” the other man murmured, rocking his half hard cock into Lucifer’s sequin clad shorts. “Do you always tempt people to come dance with you?” 

“I  _ am  _ named after Satan,” Lucifer purred. “I have to live up to my namesake somehow. And I love dancing.” 

The man laughed, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s middle. “I can see that. Can I have your name?” 

“The name’s Lucifer,” the young man cooed. “And what’s yours, handsome?” 

“Sam,” the man murmured. 

“Well, Sam,” Lucifer hummed as he rocked his hips hard against the growing cock in leather. “What can I do for you?” 

“Are these moves limited to the dance floor?” Sam asked softly. “Or do they transfer to the bedroom?” 

Lucifer shivered and purred at the lust dripping from Sam’s voice. “Oh, they transfer to the bedroom,” he promised. “If it’s the right man, and the right time.” He cast a carefree smile over his shoulder. “Why? You want to see how this hot little thing moves?” 

“I do,” Sam murmured. “And I want to have you ride me until you’re exhausted.” 

“Tempting,” Lucifer purred. He turned around and pressed his hands against Sam’s strong chest. He would have to look up at Sam when he wasn’t wearing his boots, and he liked it. And not just taller, but broader, with a smooth chest. And if the hard length in the leather was of any indication, Sam had more than enough to please him. “And besides a night of mutual pleasure, what more do you have to offer?” 

“Breakfast and a night you won’t soon forget,” Sam promised. He tilted his head down to whisper in Lucifer’s ear. “A night where I leave you wet, dripping, and sore. I want to see if you can walk straight after you fuck yourself on my cock as though you can find salvation within. I want you incoherent.” He tugged lightly on a piercing. Lucifer gasped, shuddering lightly. “Interested?” 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer breathed. “You drive?” 

“I did,” Sam rumbled. “Come along, baby. Let’s see what you look like without those shorts on.” 

 

Lucifer giggled as the door to Sam’s studio apartment opened and the two of them tumbled in. Lucifer presented himself as an unmerciful tease in the car, rubbing his hand over Sam’s crotch and playing with one of the rings through his nipples. The orange lights of the streetlights shone on the glitter of Lucifer’s body and hair, almost as if he was a mirage. A very,  _ very  _ real mirage that was going to be on Sam’s cock extremely soon. 

The door closed and Sam slammed the boy up against the wood, kissing him hungrily. Lucifer groaned, fisting the vest with long nails as he rocked against Sam, both of their cocks hard enough to cut diamonds. 

“Strip,” Sam commanded.

Lucifer reached down and unzipped the boots on his feet to step out of them. He placed them neatly by the door and toyed with the waistband of his shorts, showing off his hipbones and how clean shaven he was. 

“God,” Sam groaned, palming his cock through the leather. 

“Do you want the fishnets to remain on?” Lucifer drawled as he slowly shimmied out of his shorts. His cock was tucked neatly into the fishnet nylons, smearing cum against the jut of his hip. 

“No, take it all off,” Sam said, shedding his vest. 

Lucifer slipped off the fishnets gracefully, naked in Sam’s living room with no shame. His cock bounced, hard and leaking. 

“God,” Sam said again. “Turn around, I wanna see that cute ass.” 

Lucifer slowly turned and couldn’t help but give his ass a solid smack as he showed it off to Sam. 

Sam groaned as he also took note of the plug inside of Lucifer’s ass, the bright blue jewel winking at him through the light. “Damn, I think I hit the jackpot,” he said, walking up to Lucifer and pinning him to the door. He rutted against the smooth ass. 

“I can’t wait to make you scream.” 

Lucifer whimpered and rutted back against Sam’s cock. “Please,” he whispered. “Take me.” 

“With pleasure,” Sam growled. He reached between Lucifer’s cheeks to withdraw the plug. “You always plug yourself up before you go dance?” 

“I don’t like to be empty,” Lucifer moaned, gasping as the plug slid free from his hole. “Like being filled.” 

“Well, I’ll fill you up,” Sam purred. “And leave you filled. Want to be full of my cum, little one?” 

Lucifer whimpered softly. “Yes, please,” he whined. 

Sam reached between them as he undid the laces on his pants. “I will,” he promised. He took out his cock. “Need more prep?” 

“I’m good,” Lucifer laughed breathlessly. “I like the burn.” 

“Good,” Sam breathed, pressing the blunt head of his dick against Lucifer’s hole. “Deep breath, I’m big.” 

“Yeah, you ARE!” Lucifer gasped, shuddering as Sam pushed in. 

“I wanted to have you ride me,” Sam groaned as he continued to slide his cock in. “But you’re too tempting, and hot. I gotta have you now.” 

“That’s fine,” Lucifer moaned, shuddering. “Fuck you’re so thick. Feel so good. And I can ride you later.” 

“I’d like that,” Sam groaned. “Although I won’t last long.” 

“That’s okay,” Lucifer whined, shuddering as Sam came flush against him, pushing him against the door even more.  _ Caught between a rock and a hard place _ . 

And there was no place he would rather be. 

 

Sam couldn’t believe that there was glitter all over his apartment. Against his door. On his body. In his bed. In his shower. All over his vest and pants from the night before. 

And it was  _ still  _ on Lucifer and in his hair.

“How do you get rid of glitter?” Sam asked Lucifer as he watched the younger man dry his hair. The youth’s body was covered in bruises, bitemarks, and glitter, and there was a definite limp when he walked. 

“Oh, you don’t,” Lucifer laughed. He checked his nails and shrugged. “You just embrace the glitter all over and embrace the life.” 

Sam stared at the man. 

“What?” Lucifer laughed warmly, full of youth and sunshine. 

“I work in a law office,” Sam groaned. “And there’s glitter all over me.” 

“Oops,” Lucifer giggled. “Sorry. But the glitter’s a part of my brand. Can’t get rid of it. Coconut oil, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam said patiently. “And what about like off the door?” 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer admitted as he ran his manicured nails through his hair. “Sorry.” 

Sam sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Lucifer flushed brightly even as he smiled. “Thanks, Sammy.” 

Sam didn’t care as he leaned in for a kiss with the man who made him feel young again.

_ But fuck glitter _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
